


Young God

by Norachandrabbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norachandrabbles/pseuds/Norachandrabbles
Summary: “He’s been here before, one or two times maybe. We were playing volleyball in the same team during high school.”“Ooh, friends for long time then. Though, seriously what is the problem? Shrimpy there looks like a ball of pout.” Kageyama was about to answer but the orange boy shouted from his chair.“Oi, Kageyama, where’s my drink!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Revised version of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5960971). If you'd like to request a story, here's my [Tumblr](http://norachandrabbles.tumblr.com/), let's be friends!

“I want to get on my knees and pray to god on days like this. It’s 7 p.m. and I’m out work, yeah bitch take that!" 

His boss was the last person he wanted to remember but cussing felt good. He knew doing it to his boss’ face would feel much better, though he needed to find a way to live only on tap water before doing that. Leaving work early had turned what he had in front of him into a sea of possibilities. However, Oikawa knew that these possibilities needed a first step: a drink at the local pub he frequents. He put his name tag in the shirt’s pocket, rolled his sleeves till the elbow, threw his bag over his shoulder and walked down the street, humming a sweet tune. 

Feeling this good because of something so trivial like getting off early; Oikawa had always found this kind of thinking pitiful, though he couldn’t care less. Pitiful or not, he was drinking tonight! Luck was on his side, it was Kageyama’s turn as the barkeeper. Oikawa had a thing for turning sturdy, calm and collected faces into sour and annoyed and Tobio-chan was the perfect candidate to hone his skills, one more time. He opened the door and heard the same tone of the bell every time he is at the pub and lets everyone know that he walked into the room. While going towards the bar as he owned the place and sitting on the same stool as he always did, he greeted the barkeeper.

"Good evening, Tobio-chan!”

“Osu." 

One word, as always.

"What’s up with you, this time?” Oikawa snickered. He was trying to find his way into the concrete wall; a.k.a. Kageyama’s face.

“Please Oikawa-san, don’t even get me started,” sighed Kageyama, more than he usually did. “I’m already on edge.” Oikawa thought Kageyama looked a bit different today, but he didn’t think too much about it.

“Did something happen? Hopefully, nothing big or serious.”

“Oh, my problem is SMALL but serious, that’s for sure,” Kageyama clicked his tongue. Oikawa couldn’t figure out why Kageyama was talking in a secretive manner. Thus, he was looking at Kageyama’s face, hoping to get more information.

“Uhhhh, just look at the table on your far right, next to the window pane. You see the dumbass there? You definitely can’t miss it,” said Kageyama and clicked his tongue once more. So the said trouble was here in the pub? He slowly turned to the direction Kageyama mentioned. The first thing that caught his attention, and frankly that would caught anyone’s attention, was the boy’s orange hair. “ _Is he a punk or going through a rebellious age,_ ” Oikawa chuckled.

“Your problem looks small, indeed, Tobio-chan. How old is he, is he even allowed to be drinking here?”

“Yeah, he’s the same age as me, 20.”

“Ugh, I immediately regret my decision, stop mentioning numbers! I suddenly feel old,."Oikawa grumbled. Kageyama was finally done preparing Oikawa’s favorite cocktail.

"Oikawa-san is only 28 years old, though in your mind I guess 28 is equal to 60 or something.” Kageyama snorted while trying to pause his laughter.

“Cut it out will you, definitely ruining the mood! Just, shoo shoo, don’t you have any other customers to bother?”

“Not really.”

“So… Care to tell me what’s up with the shrimpy? This is the first time I see him here.”

“He’s been here before, one or two times maybe. We were playing volleyball in the same team during high school.”

“Ooh, friends for long time then. Though, seriously what is the problem? Shrimpy there looks like a ball of pout.” Kageyama was about to answer but the orange boy shouted from his chair.

“Oi, Kageyama, where’s my drink!" 

Oikawa couldn’t read the boy’s expression clearly. Kageyama’s eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, he looked like he was about to explode. He suddenly grabbed Oikawa’s hand firmly and leaned on him over the counter.

"Look Oikawa-san. Here’s the drink I prepared for that dumbass. Please go deliver it instead of me and keep him company okay? Your tab’s on me tonight. Just, please… I’ve been dealing with him for almost 2 days and. I’M. DONE!”

“Oh Tobio-chan you know my alcohol tolerance, are you that desperate?” Oikawa smiled mischievously.

“I’m willing to pay any amount, I’m counting on you.” Then, he let Oikawa’s hand.

Oikawa looked at the shrimpy once again, for good this time. He had a loose t-shirt with some cartoon character on -which Oikawa didn’t know-, with a bright blue varsity jacket with white stripes. Below, he was wearing black leggings which went just under his knees, short black gym shorts to complement. “ _He looks fine, now that I check him thoroughly… I’m up for the challenge, shrimpy-chan,_ ” Oikawa thought. Grabbed both of the drinks from the counter and walked up to the designated battle-field.

“Hello there, young man." 

 _“Ack!”_ That was not how he was supposed to enter, now he looked like a perverted old man stalking its fresh-out-of-the-oven prey. Orange head looked up, he was surprised to see someone he didn’t know. He straightened himself and asked.

"Who are you?”

“Isn’t that a bit vulgar, shrimpy-chan?” said Oikawa as he put drinks on the table and sat across the boy.

“Says the man who just insulted me because of my height,” he pouted and looked out of the window. “Thanks for bringing my drink but why are you making yourself comfortable?”

Now he understood why Kageyama was willing to pay his tab. As much as Oikawa liked playing with people’s emotions, he found tsundere characteristics a bit annoying to deal with. At least his pouting face was cute, it was bearable. However, Oikawa was not in his smooth-playing mode tonight, he spoke directly.

“ Because this way my tab will clear itself, haha!" 

"That lousy Kageyama…” the boy murmured.

“So, you’re friends with Tobio-chan since high school? How come I never see you here more often? Is it possible you don’t enjoy drinking or places like this?”

“Not that I don’t enjoy drinking… Just that I’m not allowed to drink more than once a month.” He was still determined not to look at Oikawa, watching the busy street.

“And why is that?” Even though the boy was putting on a front, he was quite talkative. Well, that was certainly what you get with a tsundere.

“If you talked to Kageyama about me, then I guess you also know we played volleyball in high school. I continued playing and now I’m a professional. I need to keep my body in shape, since it’s all I have.”

“Oh, that’s quite impressive. Care to tell me your name? I realized I never introduced myself, how rude of me. I’m Oikawa Tooru, a boring 28 year old salary man and a frequent visitor of this pub.” Oikawa reached out his hand across the table. This was the second time orange boy turned and looked at his face; he had nice eyes, with a light shade of brown.

“I’m Hinata Shouyo, 20 years old and a friend of that shithead for so long, I forgot why we are friends in the first place.” Hinata took a sip of his drink however, he didn’t reach out for Oikawa’s hand for the shake.

“Sooo, shrimpy, ” Oikawa intentionally stressed the ‘shrimpy’ part hard enough for Hinata to glare at him, “is it seriously your rebellious age? What makes you look so grumpy? I don’t intend to pay for what I drink tonight so it’s best we enjoy our time, right?”

That instant, Kageyama was at the table.

“Sorry to disturb you dear sir and dear dumbass, but have you contacted home, Shouyo? I told you I cannot take you home with me this time and boss is telling me we’ll be closing early tonight. He has an emergency I think. What are you going to do?” Kageyama looked seriously concerned.

“You know I cannot contact them,” Hinata answered not sarcastically for once that night. “I’ll find a place, you don’t need to worry, you’ve done enough for me already. Just go on and close the pub.” Then he pushed Kageyama with his hands away without getting up, though Kageyama wasn’t convinced. Oikawa, then, felt something. Was it pity? Or was he feeling adventurous? It was possible that his tendency to bring hurt animals home since he was a little kid was kicking in. He couldn’t grasp his feelings, well he didn’t need to because the words had already spilled from his pink and finely shaped mouth.

“Why don’t you stay at my place tonight?”

The sentence dropped like a bomb on the table. Both Kageyama and Hinata was looking at Oikawa with huge eyes and dropped jaws.

“W-why should I st-”

“Are you really okay with that Oikawa-san? Kageyama cut through Hinata’s words. He bowed to Oikawa and added "I’d be more than grateful if you could do it for me, just for one night! I’m also sure that Hinata would be indebted to you too.”

“Oi!! Stop talking in my stead!! I didn’t agree for -” This time, it was Oikawa.

“Okay okay, let’s calm down. Please don’t think of it as something big, my house isn’t that stunning. It’s not troublesome for me, either. So let’s go and trouble Tobio-chan no more, okay?” He didn’t quite understand why Hinata had nowhere to go, he didn’t need to know really. He was the best person to understand the feeling of a phone full of contact numbers but having no one to call during times like these. Hinata was still pouting, however he also understood this was the best option for him. He put his right hand on the window pane and the left on the table, he got up extremely slowly. It was only now Oikawa realized Hinata had an injury on his right leg. Oikawa couldn’t see the bandages because the leg was in between the wall and table but it looked pretty serious. He wanted to help but Hinata slapped Oikawa’s hand away and hissed.

“I can walk fine by myself.”

“How is that even possible…” sighed Oikawa, it was obviously painful for him. Oikawa assured Kageyama to look after Hinata and get him through tonight, then they’ll figure out what to do tomorrow. Kageyama bowed again and bid them goodbye.

Hands in his jacket’s pockets and leaning on the healthy leg, Hinata was waiting outside for Oikawa. Without looking at his face, in a grumpy voice, he asked:

“Which way?”

“You’re not going to walk like that, wait a bit and I’ll call a cab.” In the meantime Oikawa took out his phone and were already dialing numbers. In two minutes, the cab had arrived. Oikawa watched Hinata trying to get in carefully but because of the pavement, he was having really hard time. “At least let me help you once, ” whined Oikawa, “there are cars behind the cab, waiting for us to get in.” Hinata couldn’t fight with it so he let Oikawa grab his arm and slowly place him in the back seat. Oikawa sat in front and gave directions to the driver.

The house was not really far from the pub, though it would be really painful for Hinata if he tried to walk all the way. Oikawa had a rented apartment in a decent building. Even though it wasn’t big, it was clean and tidy. Oikawa didn’t give off a different feeling though, all clean and tidy; except from his mouth. When they entered, Oikawa took Hinata’s bag and jacket. Told him to sit on the bed, he didn’t have any other place that Hinata could sit comfortably with that leg. He asked Hinata if he was tired and got a negative answer. Oikawa went inside to bring a t shirt and a pair of shorts for Hinata to change into and left again to use the bathroom. Hinata was now all alone in a stranger’s room; especially somewhere he didn’t want to stay at but after Kageyama taking care of him, he thought he didn’t have the right to make him worried more. Being indebted to people; that’s what Hinata hated more than anything and every second his skin was itching more, even though he was trying to fight the urge to run away. Not physically, however he was emotionally tired. He slowly sat on the bed, leaned on the wall and stretched out his injured leg. Around that time, Oikawa came imto the room, changed into his pajamas. “Shall we just watch a movie before going to bed?” Oikawa asked.

 

✲ﾟ   ✲ﾟ   ✲ﾟ

 

No matter what he did, it was all in vein. “ _How did we even end up like this?_ ” Oikawa was constantly asking this question to himself. He tried to be positive and put up with Hinata’s negativeness about anything and everything: the movie sucked, the weather sucked, the bed sucked, the water sucked, his leg was hurting, Oikawa was asking too many dumb questions, he was annoying; there was no way of pleasuring him. Oikawa couldn’t help but yell in the end:

“Then why the hell are you even here! I was trying to do you good but apparently it was better to leave you all alone and struggling like that.”

“Yeah you should’ve done that! I’m a hundred percent sure that you think I’m better off rotting on the street!”

“I was thinking differently when I offered you my place but now, you’re right! You ungrateful boy, why are you behaving like this even though a thank you would suffice, even if it’s not sincere?”

“See?? I was right, you’re just like everyone!” Both of them were yelling at the top of their lungs, hopefully (or sadly?) none of the neighbors came to the door. “You are a hideous person, what do you think you are doing, taking an injured person and then cussing and degrading them huh?!! You are the ungratefu-”

Oikawa wasn’t able to control himself anymore. He pinned Hinata on the bed and squished his cheeks in his hand, Hinata’s lips formed a funny shape in front. Their faces were extremely close.

“Look at me and listen to me closely, you stupid fuck, do you think I’ll allow a dumbass like you to treat me like that in my own house? You couldn’t be more wrong.” Oikawa’s warm breath was strolling on Hinata’s face and his eyes… Hinata thought they turned red for a second. Oikawa’s eyes were piercing his skin and boiling his blood as he spoke. Oikawa continued after the small pause, he was making sure his words were sinking in Hinata’s brain. “I may look like a sweet marshmallow that will give you diabetes after ten minutes of interaction, however don’t go assuming the first impression you have is the true characteristics of that person. You don’t know a single thing about me or my tendencies, you hear me?” Hinata gulped and nodded slowly. Finally getting a reaction from Hinata, Oikawa partly came to his senses, however he was still flowing with anger and frustration. He looked at Hinata, tried to read his expression and to be honest, seeing him blushing and shivering -not with fear, though- truly surprised Oikawa. Without realizing, while he’s on top, Oikawa had leaned on Hinata and now he could feel something stiff, brushing his leg, twitching. A switch was pushed in Oikawa.

“My my, so you enjoy things this way, shrimpy?” Oikawa grinned, without letting his face in his hand, firmly gripping. He leaned in more and lightly bit Hinata’s right earlobe. Hinata shuddered and unintentionally let out a moan. Oikawa let Hinata’s face loose and this time, leaned over his other ear and he playfully whispered : “What a lucky night I’m having, fufu!”

 

✲ﾟ   ✲ﾟ   ✲ﾟ

 

Hinata slowly opened his eyes. Bright sun was filling the room and a nice smell, mixture of coffee, toasted bread and many others, were roaming in the room. He felt like he didn’t sleep this well for at least a month. He wondered if it was because of the good night’s sleep but even his leg was feeling much better. He turned away from the wall and saw some plates, a nice little salad, various fruit juices on the table. He tried to get up and help, though it seemed like the preparations were already finished. Oikawa was humming a familiar tune in the kitchen. “ _The weather is really warm today._ ” Hinata thought to himself and got up from the bed. He heard Oikawa’s cheerful voice from inside.

“Sho-chan please sit down, I’m almost finished. I’m coming in a second.” Hinata obediently listened to Oikawa and sat at the table. Oikawa was finally here with a pan in his hand, so he was making an omelet. Hinata was the first one to break the silence.

“Again, I’m really-”

“We talked about this last night, didn’t we? No apologizing anymore. I’m thankful for telling me about your family situation and why you were so frustrated about your career, I should be the one to apologize about my behavior. Though, how should I know without you telling me.” Oikawa had a genuine smile on his face and it was burning brighter with the sun entering the room. “Just…” Oikawa continued, “… let’s not tell last night to Tobio-chan immediately, okay?”

“Alright, of course. I slept so good last night, even my leg feels better.”

“Ah, I might or might not have changed your bandages and gave you a little massage when you were sleeping.” Oikawa playfully took out the tip of his tongue and winked. “I’m such a god, all nice and mighty, right?”

“Yeah.” was the only thing that could pour out of Hinata’s mouth because he was seriously mesmerized by the young god called Oikawa Tooru.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Hinata's parents as oppressive people so they would give him a hard time about his career choice when he wanted to go pro.


End file.
